


Proof Of Denial

by Damien_Kova



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Haru and Akira make a video just to prove that Haru doesn’t want to marry her betrothed.





	Proof Of Denial

Haru knew that when she asked for Akira’s help in proving to her betrothed fiance that she didn’t want to be with him, things might get a little weird, but she had never expected the idea to come up about the two of them fucking on camera before sending it to the stuck up man. Though, with how she felt about the black-haired man who she called her leader, there was no way that the young heiress was going to deny the idea. “Are you sure about this… babe?” It left an oddly excited taste in her mouth as she looked at the camera that Akira was holding while she was in nothing but her pink underwear, a deep blush on her cheeks as she asked the question. “I know we said we were going to prove that I don’t belong to him, but this…”   
  
The young girl quickly fell silent when she watched her friend place the camera on the dresser in the side of her room, giving a good view of her bed and the two of them as the Phantom Thief leader made his way back to the fluffy bed. A smile came to Haru’s lips as he leaned in and captured them in a soft and gentle kiss, starting off slow and soft to show that the two cared deeply for each other. However, when the kiss broke a moment later, the Okumura heiress sighed quietly and wrapped her lips around her fake partner’s neck, pulling him in closer for yet another show of affection. An ecstatic gasp left her when she felt his hand slip under her bra, starting to play with her perky chest and causing her to almost immediately forget about the camera in the room.   
  
Akira smirked as he pulled back from the kiss and trailed even more kisses down his curly-haired friend’s body until reaching her thighs, hovering around her panties just long enough to tease her and make the girl whimper in need. A soft chuckle left him as he hooked his fingers into Haru’s underwear, slowly and almost gracefully sliding the clothing down to her ankles where he helped her take it off before tossing it across the room behind him. The young student had always known something about his silence and determination drove the peach-haired girl wild when they were around each other, though he never cared to find out what. However, that thought quickly left his mind as he let his hands glide along the girl’s smooth skin, using the motion to spread her legs a bit before diving in and immediately sucking on and kissing her folds.   
  
“A-Ah!~” A loud and immediate moan left the third year’s mouth as she threw her head back and brought a hand to her fake lover’s head, closing her eyes and instinctively pulling him in tighter against her cunt to get even more pleasure out of this. The camera completely gone from her mind along with the thoughts of the fiance she didn’t want, a broad smile came to the heiress’s face. “Don’t tease me… Actually get me off.~” The words seemed to leave Haru faster than she could stop them, another gasp leaving her as she used her other hand to cover her mouth and quietly apologies to her leader for being so vulgar. “S-Sorry, Akira…”   
  
Multiple options of what to say popped into Akira’s mind as he made eye contact with the third year, tongue still happily teasing and playing with her entrance as a smile came to his lips. “Embrace it.” Was the wording that left him before he closed his eyes and pushed his tongue into her womanhood, exploring it for any sensitive spots he could get to while avoiding her g-spot. Of course, while he couldn’t see it, the way his partner’s moans grew louder and louder by the moment proved that what he said had some sort of impact on her. Or maybe it was the grip on his head slowly getting tighter and tighter the longer hs ate Haru out. It didn’t really matter to him one way or the other, just being more than happy to help out one of his friends and teammates while being able to have a bit of fun in the process.   
  
On the other hand, Haru was more than happy to yank on that wad of black hair that was in her palm, pulling her partner away from her cunt and seeing a thin trail of her own juices connecting her womanhood to his tongue for just a moment before it broke apart. “Fuck me, Leader… Fuck me and prove to that asshole once and for all that I want nothing to do with him.~” The young girl smiled and pulled Akira in for another passionate kiss, this one much less gentle than their first as she snaked her arms around his neck just to keep him closer to her. At this point, it didn’t matter that they were being recorded, or that this was going to be sent to her betrothed through means that would never be revealed. Just the fact that she was doing something that felt so natural and perfect with her leader was more than enough to convince her to keep going, especially when she heard a soft thud on her floor, realizing her bra had just been taken off and tossed across the room without her noticing. That action alone sparked something on the edge of lust and adoration for the young boy she was currently in bed with, but things only grew more intense and heated between them as she found herself on her back with her knees on either side of her head before she could get a proper word out.   
  
Akira, on the other hand, was more than happy to leave his friend exposed like this as he dropped his boxers and let his thick cock out of his underwear. The look of desperation and need that came to the girl’s face was one like he had never seen before, one that he never expected to see, either. But that was all he needed to push this from sex to convince the asshole of a man into sex with someone he genuinely craved. Fortunately, that first push into her tight and sopping womanhood was enough to cause both participants to gasp and moan out in pleasure, the first few inches of the second year’s cock entering Haru and taking her virginity on camera.   
  
“M-More… It’s okay… Give me more…” Despite the pain of her first penetration coursing through her, Haru found herself loving each and every second of the mating press that she had been placed in without realizing it, wanting this pleasure to last forever. It got even better for her when every inch of Akira’s cock had been forced inside of her, her pussy being stretched and molded perfectly to accept the shape of his cock with the most pleasure. Biting her lower lip and turning her head to the side to let out a loud whimper, the Okumura heiress was able to see the camera once again, being reminded what this was all about and that she would need to play up the part even more to show just how serious she was about this. “Breed me, Akira. Do it.”   
  
For just a moment, that black-haired student was caught a bit off guard by that comment, not having expected it to go this far, but having no complaints on the matter. “Louder.” Slipped through his lips before he could stop himself from speaking, not hesitating to start pounding away into the girl at a rapid but gentle pace to avoid bringing her more pain for her first time. Though, that didn’t stop him from looking over to the camera and flipping it off for a second, turning his attention back to Haru and sinking his teeth into her neck hard enough to potentially leave marks, relishing in the loud and happy moan that left her throat. Of course, it didn’t matter to him if she actually said it again or not, the one time was enough to know that he wasn’t going to deny her what she wanted.   
  
“Breed me, Akira!” The third year’s voice broke through the moans that filled the room as she turned back to look him in the eyes, face contorting in pleasure from the pounding she was happily taking. “Breed me. Knock me up. Impregnate me. Give me an heir to my father’s legacy… I don’t care about my fiance anymore. Just cum inside me!~” The girl screamed at the top of her lungs to get out just what she was feeling and what she desired, groaning and writhing in place on the bed as Akira gave her just that, pulling her legs back down to let them wrap around his waist. The new position didn’t make him feel as deep or as massive inside of her, but the closeness of their bodies, the way her breasts squished against his chest, and the way she could hear his heavy breathing in her ear as she held him close. It was incredible and caused everything she was feeling to immediately spike and push her to the edge of her orgasm, despite biting her lip and trying to hold off and wait for the opportunity to cum with her leader instead of before him. Unfortunately, she knew she wasn’t going to be able to last much longer at this rate.   
  
However, none of that stopped Akira from groaning as he slammed his hips hard against Haru’s, making sure his cock reached as deep as it could in this new position while capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Rope after thick rope of his seed pumped into the girl’s tight cunt, his cock pulsing inside of her with each new rope that filled her womb and painted her inner walls. However, even after the initial orgasm had ended, he continued to slowly pump his hips back and forth for just a moment, letting the two bask in the afterglow of their simultaneous orgasms together. Yet another kiss was shared between the two before he pulled out of her and watched his spunk immediately start leaking from her freshly and thoroughly fucked pussy.   
  
The peach-haired girl smiled as she watched her partner get off the couch and walk over to the camera, loving how his still hard dick swayed with each step he took. “Are you going to show him what you did to my virgin pussy?~” The young girl chuckled and smirked as she noticed the shocked look on her leader’s face, knowing that she hadn’t told him that she was a virgin before him. “What? You didn’t know that you just took my virginity and got me pregnant at the same time?” Haru giggled quietly and lifted her legs in the air to show off her creampied pussy, making sure that it was visible to the camera before spreading her legs and winking to the camera. “I hope this shows you, once and for all, that I don’t want to be with you. I’d much rather be with my leader than you.”   
  
With that, Akira stopped recording and set the camera down, crawling back onto the bed and sitting beside Haru, his cock still hard and ready for more. A smile came to his face as he felt the third year cling to his body, a deep blush on her cheeks as he looked at her, pulling her into a soft and gentle kiss a moment later to try and defuse the passion and adrenaline of the moment. “What do you say to one more round?”   
  
“I love that.” The peach-haired girl smiled and crawled into her lover’s lap, making sure to place her cunt right up against his hard cock and her hands on his hips. “But I’m going to be in charge this time, okay? I hope you don’t mind.~”


End file.
